Skater Boy
by Wilko-Stander
Summary: Modern day Taang. Aang asks Katara out, but gets turned down. Five years later Katara sees Aang on tv, and decides to go to his concert. Based off the song Sk8er Boi by Avril lavigne. My first fanfiction


I do not own Avatar the last airbender or the song Sk8er Boi.

This is my first story and I'm crap at the whole romance thing! Based off the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

*In High School*

"Katara, I uh" Aang hesitates as a blush creeps onto his face and he glances at the pretty dancer and mutters "I really like you Katara, like a lot so I guess... I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me?" Katara looked at the boy who was blushing with a small grin, " Aang that's sweet but I don't feel the same, I'm sorry." The grin disappears from Aang's face while Katara hurries over to her brother, Sokka, and his girlfriend, Suki.

"AANG! He asked you out? The punk who is always causing trouble?" Sokka shouted after hearing what had happened. "It's good you said no, he isn't going anywhere in life. Always at the skate park, pretending to be a star!" Suki stated, while slapping Katara on the back gently.

*5 years later*

"Next on, the new star of the music world. AANG!" The tv blared. Katara sat up, still half asleep, "What the... Aang?" Quickly picking up the phone she dialled Suki's number. "Hello?" Suki answered "hey Suki it's me","oh Katara! What's up calling so early?". Katara paused for a moment looking at Aang, singing. "Sorry... I saw Aang on tv" Katara said to her friend, "oh yeah he's a star now, me and some of the kyoshi girls is going to see him in concert next week!" Suki replied with glee in her voice.

Katara decided to join and see the boy who once loved her.

*At the concert*

The girls had amazing seats up close to the stage, Katara looked up to the boy she once turned down years ago. Aang's grey eyes skimmed over her like he did to everyone else. Even though they looked deep into pale green eyes of the dark-haired female singing next to him, with a wide grin on his face.

*After the concert*

"Let me passed! I'm friends with Aang and I need to talk to him!" Katara shouted as a body-guard attempted to push her out of the hallway. "Let her passed, Hide." The singer from before calmly said to the body-guard who now stepped to the side. She had an evil like grin on her face as she looked at Katara, with Katara looking blankly back. "You don't remember me don't you?" The singer laughed as Katara still stared trying to figure out who she was. "Well I guess I've changed quite a bit, right sugerqueen?" Katara's eyes widened as she realised "Toph!"

Toph started walking and gestured for her to follow. They came to a room with Toph's name on the door, Toph collapsed onto a large chair just opposite from a sofa. "Sugerqueen, if you came to tell twinkletoes that you was mistaken to turn down years ago, then you're too late!" Katara took a seat, "Huh? What do you mean Toph?" she questioned. " I mean he won't run to your open arms. While you was off living your pretty dancey life, twinkle toes was working hard to prove people wrong. Working to make a life, and in this life of his I'm with him. I love him and he ... he loves me back" Katara looked to the ground not saying anything. "You're only here because who he is today. While me ... Well I was with him from the start, when he was just a skater boy with a crush on a dancer. We make each other happier and I guess you could say we rock each others world."

Katara got up to leave, when the door opened and the same goofy, fun-loving boy from five years ago walked in, but grown up and different. Aang looked her up and down before smiling "Katara?" he said a little puzzled, but still walked over and hugged her. "It's been to long, a little over four years I think" he stated while stepping back "did you see the concert?" Katara stayed silent and nodded watching as Toph stood up and walked to Aang, who put his arm around her. Katara once again looked towards the ground "Well I better go, Suki and the girls are waiting for me" Katara muttered as she turned to the door. "Come visit again soon, Sugarqueen" Toph said "yeah and bring Sokka and Suki I would love to see them again" Aang called before the door closed.

The skater boy leaned down and kissed Toph before sitting down to have some time alone with his best friend, his partner, his fiancé.

End


End file.
